trialsoftaofandomcom-20200213-history
Hitogumi
Note: This article is about the original Hitogumi. You might have been looking for the second group of the Hitogumi. The Hitogumi Organization name: Hitogumi. Village/clan affiliation: Taogakure, Tao clan. Founder(s): Sagara Sozo. Leader(s): Sagara Sozo. Known members: Kensai Hitokiri Osore Hitokiri Sagara Sozo Sojiro Hitokiri Takani Hitokiri ______________________________________ The Hitokiri wars The original Hitogumi was founded and led by Captain Sagara Sozo, a general of the Tao clan during the beginning of the Hitokiri wars. When a village was destroyed, Sagara often searched the remains for any possible survivors. When he had eventually found 4 survivors of having their home villages attacked, all children, he decided to raise and train them himself. After 12 years of training, the Hitogumi's first squad fought its first battle. Sagara's impressive teachings made the members of the Hitogumi extremely powerful Ninjas, already at this age. They were soon given the rank of Hitokiri. However, during the Hitokiri wars, a second squad was created. But this squad soon abandoned the teachings of Sagara Sozo and turned on the first squad. Sagara decided it would be best to ignore their betrayal, but when he disappeared, Kensai took action against the second squad. Kensai fought and killed both Doutai and Nagai Kyori, but he never found Kagai, who became a member of the Yan Yuuno. After Sagara's return, all original members returned to him, except for Kagai, who had already been killed by Kensai. Members Kensai Hitokiri, who was placed as second in command of the Hitogumi, was found by Captain Sagara when he was 2 years old. He was trained by Sagara Sozo in the arts of Kenjutsu, and fastly became a very powerful Ninja. He masters fire style Jutsu and is almost as fast as his apprentice, Sojiro. When Captain Sagara disappeared, Kensai disobeyed his leader's orders and killed two of the three Ninjas that betrayed Hitogumi. He is Sojiro's best friend, partner, and teacher, althought Sojiro has become faster than his Sensei. Kensai left the Hitokiri wars because he refused to spill any more blood, but this changed when he joined the Yan Yuuno. Kensai returned to the Hitogumi when he heard that Captain Sagara had reappeared. Sojiro also rejoined the Hitogumi, to follow his teacher. Sojiro Hitokiri is a young boy with abilities amazing for his age. Kensai Hitokiri found him at the age of 8, without a family or anyone who cared about him. Kensai took Sojiro to the Hitogumi, and Sagara accepted him into the organization. Because of this, Sojiro is extremely loyal to his master, since Kensai is the only one who ever cared about him. He was growing fast in abilities as he was training with Kensai, and their strengths was soon equal. Sojiro even became faster than Kensai, and he was soon to be known as one of the world's fastest Ninjas. His extreme speed and advanced movement combines with his techniques, which further increases his speed. Sojiro has the abilities known as Shukuchi (reduced earth), an ability which triples the user's movement. His most powerful attack is the ''Shuntensatsu ''(instant heaven kill), which makes the user move so fast, that the opponent won't even feel himself die. The only one faster than Sojiro is Captain Sagara. He is also known for his lack of emotions. Captain Sagara Sozo was the founder and leader of the Hitogumi. He is a very powerful Ninja and a former general of the Tao clan, during the Hitokiri wars. Althought he has not taken the title "Hitokiri", he is counted among the legendary Ninjas. He disappeared by unknown reasons at the end of the Hitokiri wars, leaving the Hitogumi to choose their own path. Osore followed (and found) Captain Sagara. When he returned, Sagara reunited the Hitogumi, decreasing the Yan Yuuno's odds for destroying the Tao clan. Sojiro is not the only member of the Hitogumi with the ability of Shukuchi and Shuntensatsu; Captain Sagara is able to perform both techniques. However, Sagara has little Chakra, and is unable of performing Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. His only ability is Kenjutsu, and small amounts of Taijutsu. Althought it doesn't shows much in his appearance, Captain Sagara is very physically strong. Sagara has a red headband without a forehead protector, to hide his identity. His partner in Hitogumi is Takani. Sagara found the young girl Takani when she had just been born. Her parens were killed barely a couple of weeks after her birth. As a result, Takani is used to call Captain Sagara "father" rather than "master". Sagara thinks of Takani as his daughter, making many fans of the Trials of Tao series think they were related. Osore is the lone member of the Hitogumi to act without a partner. The bandages covering his body is a result of many burns and wounds from the Hitokiri wars. Osore is using the Hoken (fire sword), a burning sword, which can also launch strong fire techniques. Osore fought impressive in the Hitokiri wars, and is a very powerful Hitokiri. His gloves are covered with a special explosive material, making his punches result in explosions. Oddly enough, Osore is not affected by the explosion himself, and his gloves seems to be able to explode infinite times. Osore was the only one that chosed to search for Captain Sagara after his disappearance, and eventually he found his master. Osore is very physically strong, making his blade even more deadly. He is fierce and violent, but always acts at Sagara's command. He usually prefers to act alone, thinking that others would be a distraction for him, but he often acts together with Captain Sagara. Takani is the lone female member of the Hitogumi. She was found by Captain Sagara at very early age, after her parents were killed in the Hitokiri wars. Captain Sagara raised her as his daughter, more than a member of his squad. Because of this, Takani calls Sagara "father" instead of "master", making many fans believe that Sagara was her real father. She has powerful skills with regular or dark Chakra, and is also trained using her Katana. As all Hitokiri, she is skilled in Kenjutsu. Her ability to use dark Chakra is a rare ability which allows her to use regular techniques in the form of dark Chakra instead of regular. This greatly increases the strength of her attacks. As an example, one of her strongest abilities is Dark Rotation Jutsu, a Rotation technique with dark Chakra. She is the partner of Captain Sagara in the Hitogumi, althought she is not the strongest Hitokiri. Takani also has an inofficial relationship with Sojiro, but is hiding her feelings for the others in the Hitogumi. Takani is a rare Hitokiri, since she refuses to kill her enemies. Instead, her techniques mostly stuns or knocks out her opponents.